Examples of prior art pumping apparatus are illustrated in the Brear U.S. Pat. No. 49,602, issued Aug. 29, 1865; the Von Lindenstamm U.S. Pat. No. 842,100, issued Jan. 22, 1907; the Aaron U.S. Pat. No. 952,292, issued Mar. 15, 1910; the Gram U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,223, issued Nov. 30, 1915; the Good U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,961, issued May 27, 1919; and the Gastell U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,577, issued Sept. 24, 1929.
Attention is further directed to Aaron U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,367, issued May 3, 1932; the Gavaza U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,522, issued June 19, 1934; the Sawyer et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,783, issued Aug. 23, 1949; the Lee U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,497, issued May 1, 1951; the Frye U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,867, issued July 29, 1952; and the Kiekhaefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,242, issued Feb. 3, 1953.
Attention is also directed to the Winkelman et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,679, issued Feb. 7, 1956; the Carlson et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,991, issued Sept. 15, 1959; the Roulund U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,333, issued Sept. 20, 1966; the Wilkerson U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,008, issued Mar. 11, 1975 and the Belsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,694, issued Mar. 30, 1976.